La Cloche Sonnante
by SnowWhitexx
Summary: Elena Gilbert is the daughter of one of the upcoming town of Mystic Falls' founding fathers, but she still has a lot to learn when it comes to men. Set back in the 1860's. Damon/Elena.
1. Prelude, Homecoming

As I watched the trees pass as the carriage pulled down the choppy dirt road, I couldn't help but feel my excitement well up inside me. It's been a whole summer since I've been home, Seen my father, Seen the villa. I missed my friends, I missed the maids, and the animals. I had spent the summer with my Aunt Jenna up in the northern part of Virginia, right along the Pennsylvania border. Aunt Jenna was a interior decorator, with a home to prove it. Her villa always looked amazingly beautiful, Always with the most beautiful flowers greeting you as you approached, and a warm welcoming interior when you finally entered. Even though it's like my second home, Nothing could compare to la cloche sonnante, or "The Sounding Bell' as my father had named the villa. Mostly due to the giant clock tower on the back hill behind it.

As we rounded the bend of road, the trees parted along the hillside, opening the view up to the back mountains, where I live. I could see the villa sitting nestled on the hillside below the clock tower, the white walls shining beautiful as ever. Father had ordered the gardens keepers to plant cherry blossom trees along the right side of the house. My room was on that side and cherry blossoms were one of my favorite things to see when I wake up.

la cloche sonnante is only about a mile and a half outside of Mystic Falls. Our family had originated there, and I had lived there as a very young child, until my mother died. My father then moved us out into the hillside, where I could enjoy life and natures surroundings, while of coarse being watched over by the maids while he tended to his business matters. Father was apart of the council in Mystic Falls, but I wasn't allowed to know any more then that. The council was very hush to most people, even in the founding families.

As the carriage pulled up to the front door, I couldn't help but want to leap right out of the moving cart and run as fast as I can inside. The maids were standing on the porch, waiting my arrival, as they always do. I could see Mariana, and Camielle, and my best friend Sadie. Sadie was my nursemaid, but more or less the only one I truly confided to. She has always taken care of me, ever since I was 7 when my mother passed.

The driver hopped down and stepped over to open my door. I climbed out eagerly, not wanting to waste another minute in that stuffy cabin.

"Mariana! Camielle! Sadie! It's so good to see you all!" I cried, dashing up the front steps while holding the skirt of my dress up. I never understood why there had to be so many layers to these blasted things.

I flung my arms around the petite blonde girl I've come to love, more as a sister and less as a maid. I smiled brighter as she squeezed back.

"It's so good to see you home again Miss. Elena!" Sadie grinned as we pulled apart. "Your father has been waiting for you. He's in the study."

I smiled and nodded at her, then walked into the villa. The familiar smell of cherry and floor wax was a comforting smell to me. It's the same smell I remember growing up to. Our head chef, Sammy, as I always called him, use to always sneak me my favorite cherry tarts when my father or nursemaid wasn't watching. I remember spending a lot of time in the kitchen with him and Sadie when I was younger. Cooking always fascinated me. It was like art. It allowed you to be creative, and quite tasty most of the time.

Knowing my father was up in his study, It either meant he was working business, or working a maid. My father always had a thing for womanizing ever since he'd become a widower. I think he took it more as an opportunity, then a grievance period. I use to be so mad at him after my mother died, for sneaking around with maids and other women. Now I just couldn't give a care to the subject. My father is the way he is, and I know I can never change him.

"How is Marzipan?" I asked, turning to the maids following close behind me.

"She is doing well. It was obvious she missed you though."

Marzipan is my horse. I usually take her riding at least once a day, and spend a few hours in the stable with her. I love brushing out her caramel colored mane. She herself was almost tan colored, with the prettiest brown eyes I had ever seen on a horse. She was a present for my twelfth birthday from my father. Our stable keeper, Zachary, had started to give me lessons after I got her.

This year, I was turning eighteen, which meant I was now officially available to become betroth to a noble man of my fathers choice. I never understood why he was the one able to choose, He didn't have to marry the man he had chosen, I did. Mother always told me to follow my heart, that it would lead me to the right man for me, but father views it more as a money gamble. Highest bidder for my love. It's a sham. You can sell me off, but that doesn't mean I will love whoever you chose for me. I wish he would understand my views on my own life.

"Father, I'm home." I knocked on the study door softly, the old oak wood echoing slightly in the hallway.

"Elena darling! Come in, come in! I have a present for you."

I smiled at the sound of his voice and opened the door. I then though, stopped immediately in the doorway, staring at him and the tall, dashing young man with chains on his wrists and ankles standing by his side.

"Happy birthday Elena. This is Damon, your present."


	2. Mr Salvatore

"My…present?" Had he lost his mind?

I looked over at Damon, disgust was plastered over his face. The poor boy was only clad in an oversized shirt and ratty slacks. He was dirty, and dusty, almost as if he'd been working in a field for a week without a bath. His eyes shifted along the floor, not bothering to look at me, or anyone at all.

"Yes. Your present. You are eighteen now, which means you will be getting married soon. You're going to need to learn how to live around men who are not from your family. I'm sure Damon can show you the ropes of a male body as well."

"Go to hell you bastard!" Damon spat angrily at him, only earning himself a hard whip to the back from his handler.

I cringed as he yelped out loudly, slumping down onto his knees from the sharp sting of the rawhide. I couldn't help but feel guilty as he fought back tears threatening to break from hurt and frustration.

"Whether you want him to or not, He is owned by us now, and he will be staying around until you are ready to be bought off, Is that clear young lady?"

"Yes father…" I grumbled under my breath.

I glanced back down at damon before turning on my heel and storming out of the room. I knew I was just a biding option to my father, but to drag some innocent boy in on his game? This is just sick. I was never one for slavery, and to have my own FATHER buying a man to teach me? I was so appalled by it all, I wish I had stayed with Aunt Jenna and cousin Jeremy!

"Miss Elena…" I heard Sadie's quiet voice behind me.

"WHAT?" I snapped a little to loud, turning to my startled nurse maid. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. What is it Sadie?"

"What shall we do with Mr. Salvatore?" She glanced back over her shoulder as a family guard dragged damon out by the shackles on his wrist.

"ENOUGH WITH THAT. SHOO." I yelled, swatting my hands at the guard.

He stepped back as I ordered, and damon came crashing down to the floor at my feet.

"GO!" I yelled frustrated as the guard walked off at the sound of my voice.

I could hear Damon's frantic breathing below me, he must be in immense pain. I can only imagine how many times he must've been hit or kicked or attacked along the way. I kneeled down slowly, trying to get myself as low as possible in this many layers. I reached out and touched his cheek softly with my hand, only to have him flinch back.

"It's alright, you don't have to be afraid of me." I whispered softly, my hand slipping underneath his chin to bring his face up so I can see it.

His eyes shifted up to mine, and for a split second, I almost lost my breath. That intense blue color his irises were, they were almost mesmerizing. As if they were pulling me into him, but underneath the beauty, the wear and tear shown through. He looked tired, and weak, and overly exhausted. It made me wonder when was the last time he had slept properly, or had eaten a fulfilling meal. I brushed my thumb across his cheekbone, smearing a bit of dirt off the almost porcelain like skin.

"It's going to be alright, I'm going to take care of you, and I will find a way to fix this. I promise."

He stared at me for a long time, his eyes searching mine for a truth at what I had just promised. I realize it's definitely going to be hard, trying to convince my father to let him go free. I can only imagine what he must've paid for him. I bet he figures what someone pays for me will be twice as much as he paid for him, which in turn would mean he'd just get his money back and then some.

"Sadie, will you please go draw Mr. Salvatore a hot bath, and Camielle, Please go tell Sammy to whip up a nice hot meal for him as well." I looked up at them with a soft smile.

"Right away Miss. Elena." They both echoed and went on their way.

"C'mon." I whispered looking back at damon, and held my hand out for him.

He eyed my hand oddly for a moment, before sliding his bigger hand into my tiny one, his hand almost completely engulfing my own I stood up slowly as he did, to make sure I didn't go to fast and pull or harm him anymore then he already has been. He slipped his hand away from mine as soon as we stood properly, his eyes averting back to the floor.

"I realize you must be afraid-" I started, taking a few steps forward.

"I am not afraid, of you or your womanizing father." He spat at me lowly, anger laced in his words.

I stopped for a moment and looked at him. He looked up at me, before looking away once again, letting out a loud huff of air from his nose in frustration. I couldn't help but crack a slight smile at the sight. He is definitely going to be a lot of fun for this old house. I'm worried though. Maybe he'll be too much. Maybe I won't be able to help him, or maybe he'll do something stupid and get himself killed. I shook the thoughts from my head. No, I won't allow it. Stubborn or not, I must keep him in a semi line. Nothing is going to stop me. I hope.

**I can't believe how many of you like this story so far. Honestly this started as a fluke of a thought I once had, and I can't believe now it's actually coming together because so many of you want me to continue with it. So thank you all, so very very much for watching and favoriting and reviewing. **

**Lina89; Thank you very much hun! ****J**

**TwilightIsMyBitch; Amazing name first off xD **

**Thank you so much! I will try to update as much as I can, but sometimes I just have a hard time putting my thoughts into words, so I'm sorry if they're very spaced apart.**

**BadBoysAreBest; First I just have to say, I ADORE YOUR WORK. **

**That would be the idea of it for now, but over time they're going to realize it's not just a slave/master relationship they have going, but maybe even more then they'd realize. ;)**

**Vampssaywhat; Thank you! :D**

**I love reading reviews you guys leave, so thank you again for reviewing! **


	3. Bathtime, Bedtime

As the day went one, I experienced more things then I ever imagined I could. Having a man living in my house is an experience I never assumed to learn until I had to. The sound of a struggle lead me to my chambers, and without my better judgment, I blindly opened the door upon something quite amusing.

"I do not need your help, Woman!"

"Mr. Salvatore, learn to hold your tongue!"

"Get off of me!"

"Hold still!"

My eyes when wide with wonder (and a tiny bit of amusement, who am I kidding,) at the sight before me. Damon ridded of his ratty clothes, tucked away in the metal bath tub propped close to the fireplace, all things hidden beneath the brown murky water, and Sadie, nearly trying to hold him down into the water while she scrubbed away days old grime and sweat.

"Excuse me…" I whispered quietly, suddenly not being able to find my voice.

"I said I can take care of myself- OWW!"

"Don't you sass me boy, I'm not taking any nonsense from some skinny backwoods white boy."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" I cleared my voice loudly, causing both heads to snap up.

Damon's skin flustered a bright red as he quickly settled down into the water, trying to avoid giving me a show I didn't even know If I wanted at that point. Sadie stared at him amusedly, then gave me a lopsided grin of approval.

"Guess I might have to call you in more, Miss. First time he's settled down since I got him in, and even that was a chore."

A familiar low huff escaped from Damon at her words.

"Bit of a stubborn one he is, ain't he?" I smiled, walking over next to her.

"Yes Miss. Stubborn as a mule."

Damon curled up tighter into a ball as I neared. He had a faint shiver to him. His back was raw, and marked, and scarred from the immense lashing of hits and whips he had taken, as far as I know, he could've been put up with this for years.

"Well no wonder he won't sit for you. Look at his back, and you're trying to wash him with that old thing!" I pointed to the horsehair scrub brush in her hand, the old bristles all scratchy and split.

I kneeled down carefully in my dress next to the tub. He glanced at me slightly, then averted his eyes just as fast back to the water. I couldn't help but frown. I didn't want him to think I was going to hurt him, That was the farthest thing from my mind. Still, years and years of pain and torture must set people in their ways. I can't imagine the type of life he must've had before this.

Even if he is to be a man slave, as my father put it, at least here he was safe. I would not allow anyone to hit him in such way, nor anyone else. Cruelty in that manor is not needed and unforgiving. Human, or animal, we all have feelings.

"Sadie, would you be a dear and run downstairs into the apothecary and grab me a few things for his back. We can't leave this unattended."

"Yes Miss. Elena." and with that, she politely excused herself and withdrew from the room.

My eyes traveled to the back of Damon's head, his gaze still on the water around his legs. I carefully slid the gloves off my hands and set them aside. My fingers brushed against his arm softly, startling out of what must've been his train of thought, his head snapping towards me in an instant.

"I'm going to take care of your back okay? I promise I'll try to be as gentle as I can be." I whispered softly, dipping my hand into the water behind him.

When I let the water trickle down his back, I could hear his sharp intakes of breath through the dead silence around us.

"Does it sting?"

He didn't say a word, he didn't even look at me. His eyes were shut now, arms folded across his knees, but he didn't move. I took that as a good sign, better then any I had gotten before. I gently ran my wet fingers down his back, trying to gage how much damage has actually be done.

Some wounds were raw to the core, some cracked open and bleeding, and a few welted bright red and hot against my hand. I couldn't help but notice the tiny welt of flesh a top his shoulder, close to his collarbone.

"What happened to your shoulder?" I asked quietly, brushing the tips of my finger along the molded skin.

I waited, and expected no answer to come of it, but he surprised me when he spoke.

"… I got shot, during a battle." His quiet voice told me.

"You were in the army then?" He nodded faintly. "You must be very brave."

I glanced around at him, and he smiled, a genuine, full teethed smile, and I could swear my heart melted right then and there. Had I really swooned to him so easily? Once the door opened, and Sadie returned though, the smile disappeared and his eyes went back to the water.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

By the time Damon had finished his bath, been fitted for his new wardrobe, and eaten a proper meal, night had fallen on the villa. The moonlight shone bright through the cherry blossom tree braches as I watched them through my window. I knew what was to come tonight, and it frightened me.

I would have to share my bed with Damon.

Not that I haven't shared a bed with anyone before. I had shared my bed plenty of times, With Sadie and mother, and a few times with father after mothers death. To share it with someone I barely know though, and some who is… well, a man, that was a new adventure I wasn't sure I was ready to trek, but I had no choice in the matter.

The light shone softly from the bathroom as Damon made his way out, footsteps echoing across the floor. I dared not look back at him. I was not ready to. I wasn't ready for anything. I bit back a sigh of relief when I heard the bed covers rustle then settle. I dared glance back then, Damon was setting the candle on the bedside table on his side of the bed.

Oh god, there was a HIS side of MY bed now. This is really to much for me to handle. I pulled the edges of my robe tighter around me, not caring how much tighter it made my corset. I could feel his eyes settling into the back of my skull as I averted my eyes back to the moonlight.

"Do you intend on coming to bed sometime tonight, or are you just going to stand there? I promise I won't bite. I don't do cuddling either, so you can forget that."

Tension in my shoulders slowly dropped and eased at his words. He didn't want this as much as I did. That's it then. I made my way back to my bed, gingerly sitting on the edge as I slipped off my robe and set it aside on the chair next to my window. I carefully started pulling the bobby pins from my hair, running my fingers along it to make sure I've gotten every single one.

Being woken up to a pinch or poke to your head in the middle of the night is not a pleasant thing. It's definitely not a thing I wish to experience again. My body tensed as I felt Damon's fingers in my hair, softly tugging on a stray bobby pin I must've missed. The feeling it gave me was odd, a tingling wave running up my spine like ice and lighting at the same time, but a rush of warmth spreading through my body from head to toe at the same time, causing my cheeks to light up brightly in the dimly lit room.

"Thanks." I whispered, taking the bobby pin from him, then shoved them all in the drawer of my bedside table.

I carefully peeled back the heavy blanket and slid my tiny body under it's warmth. The bed and blankets were even warmer then they usually were. Damon was throwing off a lot of welcomed warmth. Finally settling myself into the bed, I allowed my head to drop and my body curl into a comfortable sleeping position.

"…Goodnight." A tiny crack of voice rang in my ear, causing me to smile unintentionally. I will definitely be having a talk with my mouth about smiling like an idiot tomorrow.

"Goodnight."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I did it! Sorry for leaving you all hanging for so long. I feel so bad! *FACEHANDS***

**Keeka06: So glad you like it!**

**Crimson-Kiss17: Thank you! =D**

**MrsDamonSalvatore98: Yes he is, but not in the way you would assume him to be. You'll see exactly what his title is as the story unfolds. And Thanks! **

**yoko is a cool name: Thank you! ****J**

**BadBoysAreBest: Thank you, and I'll try! :p**

**vampssaywhat: Thank you! ****J**

**elvalove: Thanks! ****J**

**lina89: Thank you! ****J**

**Very89: I like to surprise people like that. ;)**

**Z'sNalla: Thank you! And you never know, they just might. ;) **


End file.
